


Utter Divinity

by Manwameldiel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal is dramatic, Hannigraham - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will is insecure, Worship, body praise, post third season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwameldiel/pseuds/Manwameldiel
Summary: Will doesn't like the scars that are all over his body. They make him feel ugly and some he connects with bad memories.Hannibal thinks Will is always beautiful and wants to make sure the other man knows it well.aka Hannibal gets a little dramatic.





	Utter Divinity

Will hated looking at himself in the mirror. He didn't mind his own face, really, but he had the ugliest scar on his cheek since Dolarhyde had stabbed him with the knife. Also, as he was currently staring at his own reflection shirtless he noticed all the other ones as well. Above his right collarbone was another scar from a stab wound, on his shoulder was still proof he had been shot. And the smile on his stomach, his oldest scar, and the one with the worst memory. He lightly touched it as he remembered the traumatizing event. He had been so terrified, he had thought he was going to die as Abigail died beside him.

“Will” Hannibal spoke and Will saw him standing behind him in the doorway. “I told you, I was just going to change my shirt” Will said and picked up a shirt from the drawer. “You have been here for fifteen minutes” Hannibal said and walked towards Will. He looked down and Will noticed he was still touching his scar. He removed his hand, but Hannibal's took it's place. “My worst mistake” he said. “I thought you had lied to me about wanting to run away with me, I felt betrayed. I let my emotions cloud my actions. I am sorry” Will was probably the only person Hannibal had ever apologized to with sincerity. “The plan was always to run away with you” Will turned his head and looked Hannibal directly in the eye. “And now I have” he offered a small smile, which Hannibal returned. 

“What has been keeping here for so long, Will?” Hannibal asked, light concern in his voice “This” Will said and motioned all over his scars. Hannibal looked questioningly at him. “They do not exactly improve my looks” Will tried to joke to hide the fact that the scars made him feel ugly, but Hannibal had always been good at reading Will. Hannibal raised his hand and caressed the scar on Will's cheek, he flinched as it hurt, but he also liked it when Hannibal was soft with him. 

“Will, you have always looked beautiful. These scars have all marked you in their different ways, they tell a part of your story. A story worth telling”. Hannibal moved so he was standing behind Will and looking at him in the mirror. He then continued to trail his fingers over them as he spoke.  
“Such beauty I see in front of me” Hannibal said dramatically, like he was reading aloud a poem, Will couldn't help but smile. “All of your lines, all of your imperfections, they come together to create this utter divinity”. Will was sure he would never get used to the constant praise Hannibal kept giving him. He was also sure he didn't deserve half of it. “There is nothing divine about me” “Everything about you is divine in my eyes” Hannibal whispered into his ear and Will felt a shiver down his back. 

“Your heavenly beauty I have noticed since I met you. Like the greatest works of art, no matter what happens to it, it will never lose it's beauty” “I'm not a piece of art” Will said as he moved away from the mirror. The praise was making him feel overly aware of his imperfections. He was about to put the shirt on, when Hannibal stopped him. “No, you certainly are not. But, you are as beautiful, if not more so, than the greatest of masterpieces”. Hannibal moved forward and took the shirt from Will's hands and threw it on the bed. He then leaned forwards and planted a soft kiss on Will's scars, the one on his collarbone, one on his shoulder and the one on his cheek. “Lovely” he whispered after each one. Suddenly, Will got curious. Hannibal had seen his scars often, made them or mended them, but Will couldn't remember seeing a scar, like his own, on Hannibal.

“Show me your scars” he had meant for it to sound like a question, but it had come out as a command. However, before he could correct himself, the other man was already unbuttoning his shirt. That was all he was wearing over his torso, no waistcoat or even a tie, so it took only a short while until both men were standing there shirtless. Will wasn't sure what he should have expected, but this was not what he had prepared himself for. Hannibal was covered in scars, old and new, all over his torso. And now he finally understood how Hannibal could find him so beautiful with his. The ones Hannibal had were certainly not pretty, but every single one of them had left a mark on him, both literally and figuratively. They were a part of him and his story, and they made him no less stunning. 

Will raised his fingers, but stopped himself before making the physical contact. “May I?” he asked and Hannibal nodded. Will let his fingers trail all over Hannibal, feeling the difference between the scars and the skin around them. It was a beautiful contrast, the skin soft, the scars firm. He looked up into Hannibal's eyes and found them staring right into his. “You are beautiful” he whispered, before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around the other man and laying his head on his shoulder. Hannibal held Will close and sighed. Will felt the other man chuckle. “Either my nose is deceiving me or you still smell of that atrocious aftershave you wore so long ago” Will smiled and raised his head so his eyes were level with Hannibal's. And without thinking, he moved closer and lightly brushed Hannibal's lips with his own. He did this with half closed eyes, again and again. Then he stopped. He rested his forehead against Hannibal's and when he found the other man had closed his eyes, he moved in again, but this time, it was with a real kiss. It was soft and made Will feel sensitive all over his skin. He was overly aware of every place of his body where Hannibal touched him. 

The feeling of Hannibal's heartbeat against Will's chest made Will's more noticeable to himself. He had felt his heart beat like that before around Hannibal, on many occasions. Up until that night they killed Dolarhyde Will had tried to ignore it, but when they had held each other like they were doing now, when he had felt Hannibal's heart against his, he decided to no longer ignore it. He had made his decision on staying with Hannibal and what was the point in denying the feelings he had for the man he was planning on running away and spending the rest of his life with? He knew he loved Hannibal, he knew he had loved Hannibal for a long time now. He wanted to express that, in this moment, it felt perfect. But, he didn't just want to say it, he knew actions speak louder than words, he wanted to do something. 

“Violence is what you understand” he remembered Chiyoh saying to him, she had been right. 

Will started clawing at Hannibal's back with his fingernails, he wanted to leave his on mark on the other man, like he had done to Will. He kept scratching as hard he could, he heard Hannibal whimper, but he would not stop until he was drawing blood. They kept kissing, just as softly as before, and after a while, Will felt the warm liquid on his fingers. He knew he hadn't left as a   
permanent scar on Hannibal as Hannibal had left on him, but hopefully it would stay for some time. 

He then broke apart from the kiss but rested his forehead against Hannibal's, both of them still had their arms wrapped around each other. “I love you” Will whispered and opened his eyes. Hannibal raised his head and smiled. “I think I always have” Will kept talking. “I was afraid to admit it to myself at first for many reasons but, now I know, I'm no longer afraid to admit it to anyone. I love you, Hannibal. And I wish to spend the rest of my life with you”. Hannibal caressed Will's cheek and, with tears in his eyes, whispered back “My, dear Will. I have loved you since first I saw you. Never in my life, have I ever felt such strong feelings for anyone, and then you came along” Hannibal closed his eyes and Will let their foreheads rest against each others again. “My beautiful Will” Hannibal whispered as he softly trailed his fingers up and down Will's back. 

Will, starting to feel cold from the breeze from the window, kissed Hannibal on the lips once more before pulling away “Let's go make dinner” he said before walking towards the bed to grab the shirt. “This one is mine” Hannibal pointed out. “I know” Will smiled as he put it on. Hannibal grinned back and put Will's shirt on before following the other man out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are one of the or the only person to read this fic, either way, thank you so much, I really do appreciate it, and I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
